


A Glimpse from Nowhere

by portmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, i lov chrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: Even with the bonds they have forged, she felt as if he was at a distance she could not seem to reach. She wanted to be near him. She wanted to get even closer to him. These things she could not seem to do in reality, perhaps of inhibition, but in this particular dream she could do everything freely.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Glimpse from Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a remake of the first Chrom/Robin fanfic I made years ago! This time, it's female Robin and Chrom. I also improved and changed some parts, so this is much more detailed compared to the other one : ) It still has the same title, though!

The dazzling gleam from the sun’s rays bathed Ylisse in radiance. People are sighted all over the halidom, performing duties of varied purposes in mind. The markets themselves had a bustling atmosphere—chatters and gossips turned into a homogenous mixture, its incoherence whispering in thin air. It was a remarkable day, despite the usual routine the citizens adhered to that cycled on a daily basis which would make the day seem to be one of tedium. With the benevolent ruling and guidance of Emmeryn, worry had not crossed into her citizens’ minds.

For quite a while, war had not threatened Ylisse. Brigands were not heard of from the outskirts, nor has Plegia delivered threats of bloodlust. Even so, the Shepherds did not dive into complacency; rather, they took every day as an opportunity to train in order to prepare for the worst that has yet to come. Chrom and his small band of determined fighters honed their spirit, mind, and most importantly, their bonds with each other.

The Shepherds’ training ground was located in an open space near the castle. Although their training sessions could get intense, they also valued the importance of taking a rest. The space also had a pleasant ambiance—the rustling of the leaves made possible by the cool zephyr, a hidden lake of mystical origin, and underneath the wide foliage from the trees was its shadow, which makes it a perfect spot for napping—truly the perfect place for the Shepherds’ training sessions.

In one spot, Miriel was prudently examining the winged horse Sumia had recently befriended, ensuring that she might not, at the very least, touch it, for the creature had originally a brash nature. On another spot, Vaike had gone for a quick nap underneath a tree, whilst on the opposite side of the trunk was Kellam, whom no one had seem to notice after hours of training. Frederick and Lissa returned to the castle to gather some snacks and drinks to replenish the group’s deteriorated strength and as a gift for their perseverance. Finally, the leader of the Shepherds and his right-hand man—or woman, in this case—also began to take a breather. They both sat down on the grass.

“That was a great training session for today,” Chrom said as he initiated the conversation. “Your sword arm has improved as well. And that’s really remarkable, especially since you mentioned that tomes were your forte.” He let out a slight giggle.

“Well, as the group’s sole tactician, I must also be proficient in weaponry and close combat. I believe it would do me no good if I remained at a distant range. At any moment, I might get attacked directly and I’d be helpless if that were to happen.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem. I’ll always be here to protect you. Just give me a holler and I’ll come running.” The blue-haired lad smiled. Robin was a trusted ally, and her intelligence and expediency in the art of combat proved to be a valuable asset to the group. She was also a talented mage, and as revealed in her training session with Chrom today, she has potential in becoming a talented swordswoman.

“I hope Frederick and Lissa are coming soon. My stomach is rumbling!” The female laughed. Chrom smiled as well. “I wonder if they’re bringing sandwiches…”

_Come to think of it_ , Chrom thought, _I have a question for her._ Lately, the prince had dreams—blissful dreams—which gave him sufficient strength to do things with passion and determination. He did not seem to be bothered by such dreams; in fact, he smiled at the very thought of them, and explaining them to anyone would be embarrassing for him. In turn, because of these dreams Chrom had a question in mind, and he thought of asking Robin’s opinion about the matter. After all, she had a wide knowledge about a wide array of topics and subjects.

“Chrom? Is something the matter? You’ve been silent the entire time.”

Robin’s voice shook Chrom from his deep thoughts. He turned to look at her and saw a worried face. “I-I’m fine, Robin. Sorry.”

“You sure? You seem to have something on your mind.”

Chrom’s eyes widened slightly. _She’s like a psychic,_ he thought. _Maybe now’s the perfect chance to ask her about it._

“Actually, I have something to ask of you.”

“You sure ask a lot of questions, Chrom.” Robin giggled. “Just teasing. What’s it all about?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that.” Chrom replied with a giggle as well. “Well, honestly… I’ve been having a lot of dreams lately. And when I wake up, there’s this feeling in my chest… A warm, lighthearted feeling. I feel more energized when waking up from these dreams compared to having a good night’s sleep without having any dreams at all.”

“What do you see in those dreams? Do you remember? Perhaps what you see in those dreams have to do something with how you feel.”

Chrom, although being the type of person who made eye contact frequently to express his sincerity, looked slightly to the side to avoid the female’s gaze. “…It’s a secret.”

“I won’t be able to help you if you don’t tell me anything.” Robin replied.

“It’s fine, I just want you to think of this… what if dreams were glimpses from a parallel universe? I know, it sounds surreal and unrealistic… but just think about it.”

“Hmm. A parallel universe, huh?” The lass formed a gesture which showed that she was thinking deeply. “I’ve read about that from some of my novels, but to think that the dreams we’ve been having are glimpses from it? It actually sounds interesting. I mean, dreams are usually regarded as a premonition, especially among superstitious beliefs, whereas from other references they are merely a reflection of our inner feelings… Oh, and parallel universes seem to be a thing in fictional novels, so I’m not entirely sure if such are possible in reality.” Robin paused, and made an awkward smile. “Guess I wasn’t able to answer your question, huh? I’ll have to look it up and do some research about it when we get back. I’ll tell you once I’m able to derive a definite answer.”

She looked up as the rays from the sun penetrating through the tiny gaps of the trees’ leaves slightly illuminated her face. “I’m honestly curious as to what you saw in your dream… but if you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll respect your privacy.”

“I was smiling.”

“Smiling? That isn’t weird at all! Hmm… I guess you saw something you like, in that case? Or… someone?” Robin let out a cheery laugh. “I’m just joking, Chrom.”

Chrom smiled. “Haha. Maybe.”

“Maybe? Maybe what?” The tactician wondered. “Maybe you really were with someone in that dream?”

Chrom teasingly shrugged. “Who knows?” He replied, also with a jokingly tone in response to the female’s frequent jests. He stood up, did a bit of stretching, and carried his sword. “Ah, Frederick and Lissa are coming. They also brought sandwiches.”

“Really?” Robin immediately stood up and looked to see the two who arrived. “Well, see you later, Chrom! I’ll be heading off now!” She took off in an instant, leaving the prince behind.

As he watched the tactician’s robe flutter while she ran, the feelings in his heart also began to do so. He smiled at how genuine she is, without having to fake anything while she was with him. Such was the power of the bonds they held. And, thanks to the bonds they forged, Chrom felt closer to her than anyone else. Thinking back on the dreams he had, the words he let out as a whisper fluttered into the gentle breeze.

“I was with you, Robin.”

***

Her blissful slumber seemed to be more beautiful than reality itself.

A shame it would be if she released herself from it.

It was like a cloudburst of emotions—happy ones—where she worried not of anything else. Everything seemed like a beautiful daydream; elation filled her heart, and transcendence was within her grasp. Euphoria ameliorated all suffering, and in her dream she no longer had to reach her hand out to attain something she could not have; rather, what was once distant was now within her grasp.

_Calloused hands which were a product of intense sword training did not bother her delicate hands, as long as their fingers had intertwined._

_Hazel orbs locked on azure ones, both reflecting a desire to be with each other, always._

_Their arms, pulling their bodies together into a tight, loving embrace._

_And an unbreakable vow not even Fate can nullify._

His smile brought light to her incomplete world. Had it not been for the hand that he offered when she was lying unconscious in the middle of nowhere, perhaps she might be wandering like a traveler without a destination. The hand she held that day brought her to a path where her existence became wonderfully meaningful.

Even with the bonds they have forged, she felt as if he was at a distance she could not seem to reach. She wanted to be near him. She wanted to get even closer to him. These things she could not seem to do in reality, perhaps of inhibition, but in this particular dream she could do everything freely.

She did not want to let go.

However, like a snap of a finger, everything ended in an instant. It was like a reminder that she was merely a traveler taking a sojourn in a place that is entirely the opposite of reality.

Truly, parting is such a sweet sorrow.

When she opened her eyes, a light-hearted feeling in her chest greeted her.

She was in a state of bliss. She felt as if all of this was a déjà vu; hence, taking the time to ponder where she encountered a similar scenario.

She was reminded of her conversation with Chrom the other day.

She thought about what Chrom said.

_“What if dreams were glimpses from a parallel universe?”_

She closed her eyes once again, releasing the words in a whisper and letting them dissipate into thin air.

“How I wish I lived in that parallel universe.”


End file.
